elemental_powerfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Q: How fast does endurance replenish? A: approximately 1 endurance per 2 minutes real time. Q: What should I use runes for? A: most experienced players recommend that runes are not to be spent on packs, but rather use runes to refresh endurance, refresh chest/dungeon timers or buy cards from Revolving Card Shop, since those cannot be done with gold, as opposed to packs, which can be bought with gold. if you necessarily want to buy packs using runes, it is highly recommended to only buy gold or platinum packs, as they give the best rune:gold cost ratio. Q: Which is the best avatar? A: With the Addition of the Revolving Card Shop it is now possible for any avatar to get any starter card, so if you plan on unlocking the Revolving Card shop by buying the VIP pack, there is absolutely no functional difference between the avatars, so pick the one that you like best from lore and aestethics. Right now, neither Cursed Bones nor the Paladin evolve to anything particularly useful in higher levels of play, as opposed to Wandering Swordsman, whom evolves to one of the strongest fire cards in the game. therefore, Warrior is currently the best avatar, though this might be subject to change. Q: What packs should I spend my money on? / What should I spend my money on? A: money is most useful for buying packs, (there is some content later in the game that requires gold, but that content is virtually unreachable for players lower than level 30-35), and what pack to buy depends on how strong your average monster card is: Early after having started playing It is recommended to buy bronze or silver packs for a long time, these are to be used either as sacrificial materials to upgrade existing cards or to evolve them to cards you would prefer over the cards you already have. Once you have a number (at least half of your deck) of maxed-out cards (i.e. fully evolved and fully upgraded) start buying gold or platinum packs to start collecting some good tactic cards, gold are generally better for tactic cards but there are some high-tier monster and tactic cards that can only drop from platinum packs, so if you want any of those cards you will have to buy platinum packs. Once all of your cards are maxed out and you have the tactic cards you want, start looking through your deck and replace them with other cards that will evolve to better monsters. when you have the perfect deck and there is nothing more to improve, do whatever you want with your money! Q: What monsters are good? / What monsters should I evolve? / is X good? A: All of the listed questions are largely interchangeable and all have the same answer: Find the card you are curious about in All Cards, track down what cards it can evolve to, compare it to other high-level cards, if you like it then it's good enough to use. or, if you are lazy just reference this list, it is not an exhaustive list. If your card evolves to either of these then its either good or at least decent enough to be quite useful in high-level play. at the very least you are guaranteed it is among the best evolvable cards. if your card does not evolve to anything on this list, then you might want to research it further and find out why it isn't considered as good as these. remember what cards are considered good varies greatly from player to player. (list is only of cards that can be evolved to from card packs, most cards that cannot be evolved to from card packs are good for high-level play (exception: blue and green non-elite dragon eggs)'' almost all elite cards are good for high-level play.)'' listed in no particular order. Green Cards Reanimated Warlord Adamant Golem Forest Essence Blue Cards Ice Axe Champion Frozen Edge Master Blizzard Flurry Red Cards Hellfire Overlord Lord of Hell Blood Knight Note that Lava Essence, Vampiric Axe Armor and Ninja are definitely good cards too, but they are not on this list since they cannot evolve from cards you can get from card packs. the prevolution cards needed to evolve to these cards can only be dropped from certain chests or quests.